prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
SummerSlam 1999
SummerSlam 1999 was the twelfth annual SummerSlam professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). It took place on August 22, 1999 at the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota. The main event was a Triple Threat match for the WWF Championship involving champion "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, Triple H, and Mankind. Mankind won the match and the title. Background The event featured ten professional wrestling matches with outcomes predetermined by WWF script writers. The matches featured wrestlers portraying their characters in planned storylines that took place before, during and after the event. The main feud heading into SummerSlam was between Stone Cold Steve Austin, Triple H and Mankind over the WWF Championship. Last month at Fully Loaded, Austin retained the WWF Championship by defeating The Undertaker in a first blood match when X-Pac interfered and hit Undertaker with a television camera. Also at Fully Loaded, Triple H defeated The Rock in a strap match to become the number one contender for the WWF Championship. In recent weeks Triple H stated that he's been studying Austin for months to figure out how to beat him. On the August 9th episode of Raw is War, it was revealed that Jesse "The body" Ventura would be the special guest referee for the main event at SummerSlam. When Triple H came out and got in Ventura's face, WWF Commissioner Shawn Michaels set up a match between Austin, Triple H and Undertaker. When Austin was found mysteriously attacked in a stairwell, Michaels accused Triple H of being the attacker but Triple H denied it. Michaels then set up a Triple threat match with the title of number one contender on the line between Triple H, Undertaker and Chyna. Austin returned later that night and hit Triple H with a chair, then put Chyna on top allowing her to win the match and become number one contender. The following week, Triple H challenged Chyna to a match with her number one contender status on the line which Chyna accepted. Chyna again won the match after Mankind returned from a knee injury and attacked Triple H. Mankind then challenged Chyna for her number one contender status but Chyna refused to accept and low blowed Mankind, Michaels overruled Chyna and made the match. Mankind later defeated Chyna when Triple H attempted to interfere. Shane McMahon stated as owner of the WWF, he was booking a match between Mankind and Triple H to determine the undisputed number one contender. Michaels agreed to the match and he and Shane named themselves as referees. When Mankind and Triple H covered each other, Michaels and Shane both counted to three but they argued over who is the number one contender. Ring announcer Tony Chimel announced that both men are winners and that there will be a Triple threat match at SummerSlam. Another rivalry heading into SummerSlam was between Test and Shane McMahon. In July before Fully Loaded, Shane and the Mean Street Posse had started a feud with Test because of his relationship with Stephanie McMahon whom Shane feels was dating "beneath the family standards". Over the following weeks, Test had faced Posse member Joey Abs whom Shane had set up on a date with Stephanie. On the July 12 episode of Raw is War, Test wrestled the Posse in a Gauntlet match but it ended in no contest when Shane interfered. When the Posse attempted to break Test's ankle, Stephanie came out and grabbed her brother from behind. Thinking that it was a referee, Shane backhand elbowed his sister and knocked her out. The following two weeks, Stephanie rejected Joey Abs and demanded that her brother and his friends stay out of her life. On the August 15th episode of Sunday Night Heat, Shane challenged Test to a "Love her or Leave her" Greenwich Street Fight at SummerSlam. If Shane won, Test and Stephanie could no longer see each other but if Test won, Shane would give his blessing to them. Test agreed and accepted the challenge. The third rivalry heading into SummerSlam was between Mr Ass and The Rock in a "Kiss My Ass match". The feud started at Fully Loaded, when Rock lost to Triple H in a strap match after Gunn interfered and attacked Rock thus costing him the number one contender status for the WWF Championship. The next night on Raw, Gunn along with Chyna attacked Rock with a club and Rock got up and challenged them to a handicap match which he later won when he pinned Gunn after the People's Elbow. The following week, it was announced that Rock and Gunn would face each other at SummerSlam. Gunn announced the match would be a Kiss My Ass match. The fourth rivalry heading into SummerSlam was between Jeff Jarrett and D'Lo Brown for both the Intercontinental Championship and European Championship. D'Lo won the Intercontinental Championship in a title versus title match against Jarrett on the August 13th episode of Raw. After the referee was knocked out Debra (Jarrett's manager) attempted to distract D'Lo during the match by revealing her lingerie but D'Lo ignored her, picked up the Intercontinental Championship belt and hit Jarrett with it. He pinned Jarrett just as the referee recovered and won the match to become a double champion. After the match, Jarrett blamed Debra for the loss and challenged D'Lo to a rematch at SummerSlam. Results ; ; *Jeff Jarrett (w/ Debra) defeated D'Lo Brown © for the WWF Intercontinental Championship and WWF European Championship (07:27) *The Acolytes (Faarooq and Bradshaw) defeated Edge and Christian, The New Brood (Matt and Jeff Hardy) (w/ Gangrel), The Holly Cousins (Hardcore and Crash Holly), Droz and Prince Albert and Mideon and Viscera in a Tag Team Turmoil match (16:13) *Al Snow defeated The Big Boss Man © for the WWF Hardcore Championship (07:27) *Ivory © defeated Tori for the WWF Women's Championship (04:08) *Ken Shamrock defeated Steve Blackman by knockout in a Lion's Den weapons match (09:06) *Test defeated Shane McMahon in a "Love Her or Leave Her" Greenwich Street Fight (12:04) *The Undertaker and The Big Show defeated X-Pac and Kane © for the WWF Tag Team Championship (12:01) *The Rock defeated Mr. Ass in a "Kiss My Ass match" (10:12) *Mankind defeated "Stone Cold" Steve Austin © and Triple H (w/ Chyna) in a Triple Threat match for the WWF Championship with Jesse Ventura as the special guest referee (16:23) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *SummerSlam DVD Release * SummerSlam 1999 on DVD External links * SummerSlam 1999 Offical Website * on WWE Network * SummerSlam 1999 at CAGEMATCH.net * SummerSlam 1999 at Online World of Wrestling Category:1999 pay-per-view events Category:SummerSlam Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events